valrversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sonn
Sonn is a unique form of magic naturally innate to the Aeon species and races including the Dragon, they specifically believe that sonn is an intelligent sound and that everything is composed of it in one way or another. Sonn more specifically refers to the usable ambient magic absorbed by Aeons and transformed into a personal form of sonn energy, as each Aeon has unique sonn, their power often manifests through specific natural elements or forms of matter that they have an affinity for in what is known as a resonance. So in essence Aeons are like both mages and neos combined, although unlike a neo, Aeons can choose to expand on their sonn power and master other elements or energies, although opposing resonances tend to be very difficult and sometimes painful to accomplish and may take many centuries to master. There are, however, exceptions to this such as Prince of Wingfield Anri Sera (although he did eventually find resonance in several elements), Highguard head Ciel Kordai (who used sonnstring foci before manifesting his strings by will) and the Empress of Arcadia (who focused her sonn through lightning-imbued sonnstone held in twin guns) Most Aeons, however are laid-back about the use of their sonn and content in enjoying life and using minimal power for great enrichment. The ability to detect ambient magic is part of an Aeon's biology and physiology, so much so that Aeons have evolved around it, they take it form whatever they eat enabling their bodies to break down food at 100 percent efficiency, rendering Aeons need to produce waste obsolete. Sonn even allows an Aeon to reproduce with any species or gender by taking the biological energy of another being and using it to imprint genetic information of both onto a new spiritual template as a secondary aura, which over time is manifested as a child and 'birthed' under the cover of their wings manifesting straight into the arms of the Aeon. Sonnstones Sonnstones are magic-attracting crystals found across Aeos and in massive abundance on one of their moons, Auran, natural sonnstones can store huge amounts of magic and like the Aeons themselves, seem to transform magic into sonn and use them to power simple-yet-advanced forms of 'technology', the Darkwings specifically use sonnstones for more industrious purposes. Sonnstones can be permanently imbued with specific powers which allowed the stones to be used for a verity of purposes, from simple illumination to transit sonnstones that create warp portals called 'reverbs', of for use as weapons for those weak in the use of sonn such as many of the Arcadian race, wingless Aeon Lowlanders and the Thera species, also native to Aeos. Sonnists A sonnist is the Aeon term for anyone who chooses to enhance their natural power over sonn into spells and casts, usually for helping others or for defense and battle, 'sonnicry' is what they practice and is split into two schools of magic that each have various academies across Aeos. Wingly Sonnicry Or 'Wingfeild Sonnicry' is the magic of the Wingly race from the nation of Wingfeild in the airborne layer of Aeos known as Stratos, while many regular Wingly have specific elemental resonances, do not develop them to any powerful levels and are happy living peacefully, there are some, however who choose to enhance their resonance and try to expand on their powers into different elements. Most Wingly use their power to maintain life, to grow food ancient and traditional ways. Lowlander Aeons, known as Termians, who are without wings and live below the floating Skysea under Stratos also have resonance potential but often require sonnstones to harness their own power. The spells of Winglies versed in sonnicry can be very powerful and can rival the power of a Dragon. Arcadian Sonnicry As magic effects their biology, genetically Darkwings racially divided from the Wingly Aeon centuries ago due to sonn corruption, are very limited in their use of sonn due to this corruption and their use of dark sonnicry to inflict pain and death, as such Arcadian magic has developed around a need to use sonnstones, and have developed a rather industrious society, using sonnstones to control and harness the power of fire, storms and violent Skysea eddies over which the laputa nation Arcadia on the dark side of Aeos floats. Darkwings use sonnstones in weapons, although their power over these weapons can be just as formidable as Wingly who have no dependency on sonnstones to use large amounts of sonn. Termian Sonnicry Like Darkwings, most normal Termians also require sonnstones to use their magic potental, however they seem to have a penchant for geological forms of resonance such as the rocks themselves, flora and fauna or volcanic energies. Category:Magic Community Category:Aliens